To Gun an Otter
by fifthcru5ader
Summary: Blood. Loss. Kinship. When Shellington gets taken to a Soviet prison, his life turns upside down. Will he escape? Will he see his love again? Contains scenes which some readers may find disturbing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the start

One fine morning, Shellington the sea otter was up early, 6am to be precise, so he could take the GUP-C for a spin. He wanted to explore the waters around southern Asia, where people had been too scared to do so before.

"Be careful, Shellington." Captain Barnacles the polar bear warned. "Since the Cold War ended, there have been rumours of a few Soviets remaining, and they're known to patrol the waters."

"The water is safe enough at the moment, Captain." Dashi dog interjected.

"Yes! The water is safe! Oh please let me go, Captain!" Shellington begged "it could lead to a major discovery for marine science!"

"Hmmm... Oh all right then." The Captain smiled.

"Thank you, Captain Barnacles! You won't regret it!" Shellington saluted before descending down the ladder towards the Launch Bay.

Shellington smiled when he saw his trusty GUP in the shape of a blue whale. He walked towards it and got it prepared. Just as he was about to get in, he felt something tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw none other than Peso penguin, the medic of the Octopod. Shellington's skin burned under his dense fur at the young bird's touch, he always had a secret crush on Peso.

"Shellington...?" Peso shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other

"Yes?" Shellington smiled warmly

"Please...be careful." Peso advised

"But of course." Shellington stared at the penguin "actually, I have something to tell you Peso."

"What is it?" Peso looked into the sparkling eyes of the Scottish otter

"Well... I maybe... Sort of... Have a crush on you..." Shellington stuttered nervously, blushing a bright shade of red.

They both stared at each other for a long time and Peso, blushing as well, broke the silence

"Me too, Shellington." He stepped forward and nuzzled the fur on Shellington's neck with his beak "anyway, be careful. And be back for dinner; the Vegimals are going to make a big meal tonight!"

"Okay, Peso. I promise." Shellington ruffled Peso's head feathers and got into the GUP-C. Peso opened the Octo-hatch and they both waved at each other until they were out of one another's sight.

Shellington drove the GUP-C until he came to a coral reef full of undersea life. He smiled and got out his marine creature field guide, flicking through it and identifying the creatures of the sea. After a while he put his book back in his satchel and got out a flask of tea, and he relaxed on his seat, watching the sea life before him.

He suddenly felt himself getting thrown across the GUP as the front of a grey submarine burst through the side of the vehicle. Two painted hunted dogs in military uniform burst out and hauled the half-conscious otter into the submarine.

Meanwhile in the Octopod, the GUP-C's radio went out of action and its location on the screen disappeared.

"There's something wrong." Stated Barnacles, slamming the Octo-alert. "Octonauts to the HQ!"

When everyone gathered in the Headquarters, Barnacles announced,

"Octonauts, the GUP-C's location has gone from the screen! We can only assume that something has gone terribly wrong with Shellington's expedition."

Peso gasped. His love was in danger! He had to do something!

"Captain, I have to go and find out what happened!" Peso stepped forward.

"No, Peso. It's too dangerous. There may be Soviets, so I shall go alone." Answered Barnacles firmly but kindly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost and Alone

Shellington woke up to a stick poking him. He slowly opened his aching eyes. He was in the back of a submarine, cuffed and shackled! He tried to struggle out of the chains but was promptly slapped across the face by a soldier,

"On your feet! You're coming with us!" He barked, and his colleague grabbed Shellington by the back of his collar and hauled him onto his feet, pushing him forward with the end of his gun.

They walked through dense, hot forest. Shellington sweated under his thick fur: he felt uncomfortable in this heat and humidity. They came to a building, guarded by more painted dogs. The escorts saluted, and the door guards saluted back and stepped aside. The escorts led him through a dank but air conditioned corridor, and down two flights of stairs into what looked like an empty prison block. The soldiers threw Shellington into a cage and locked the door. Shellington quickly got off the dirty floor, hung his satchel on a hook and flopped on the sheets on his bed (which thankfully smelled freshly laundered). Why was he here? What had he done? Had they got the right person? Shellington lay his head on the pillow and slept on those thoughts.

Barnacles was driving full speed through the sea in the GUP-A. He came to the wreckage of the GUP-C and gasped. It had a gaping hole on its side, most likely caused by a Soviet submarine. He shook his head sadly and tied a tow rope around it and tugged the GUP back to the Octopod.

Peso was waiting expectantly in the Launch Bay. His heart leapt hopefully when he saw the GUP-A towing the wrecked GUP-C but it sank again when he saw Barnacles' sad face alone in the GUP-A's cockpit.

He ran to his room and sobbed into the pillow. Had Shellington been killed? Kidnapped? Either way, Peso felt sure that he would never see his love again. He felt a mental hole in his heart. A hole that would never be filled unless Shellington returned, which he wouldn't.

Shellington woke the next day at whatever time, since he didn't have a watch and the block was lit by bright lights until 9.30 pm and turned on again at whatever time he had woken. His cage door opened and he felt clothes being thrown at him. Upon closer inspection, it was a white scientist jacket and some suspenders. He put them on and was given a compact packet of food. He opened it up and found it was a ration. He ate it and pulled a grimace. It was disgusting! How he would survive on these, he had no idea. When he had eaten, he heard his cage doors opening again and found a painted dog soldier at the doorway.

"Feel free to wander around." He informed "but don't leave the building. Here is a wind-up radio and a torch." He was given these items. Shellington left his cage and walked up from the basement. He saw a few more scientists walking around the building. They looked miserable, but stoic with it. Shellington looked at the clock.

"4.30 am?!" Shellington gasped

"Yes" an armadillo scientist answered "we are all let out from our cells at this time and locked up at 9.30 pm."

Shellington sighed

"Sorry, I'm new here."

"Well, my name is Ardo." The armadillo introduced himself

"And I'm Shellington." The otter replied.

The two began to walk down the corridor together "I come from a marine research team called the Octonauts."

Ardo though for a moment before replying

"You're that bunch that rescue fishes and stuff!"

"Yes. Where do you come from Ardo?"

"Well, I come from a vehicle making base in Africa. I was on a holiday here in Pakistan and these jerks bought me here. You'll be having your asking next week."

"What's an 'asking'?" Shellington asked

"Well, you go to the great Warlock and he tells you to spill info about the scientific stuff you specialise in. If you're an Octonaut, you know some stuff about subs don't you?"

"Yes" Shellington nodded

"It's best to tell them all you know." Ardo advised "at first, I refused to give information and I ended up with these," Ardo opened his jacket and revealed many knife wounds, bruises and an 'A' shaped scar on his chest.

Shellington winced. Ardo patted Shellington on his shoulder with a claw

"Don't worry so, son. As long as you tell them everything and I mean EVERYTHING, you'll be safe as houses here." And with that he strode off down the hall, leaving Shellington forlorn and alone.

Shellington sighed. He didn't know if he wanted to spill information. It would put his friends in danger.

"No!" Shellington growled "I will be faithful! No matter the cost, my friends must be safe!" He went into the library and read some books. He suddenly saw something that made his heart soar.

'The diary of a lonely penguin' by Peso! Shellington snatched the book off the shelf and stuffed it into his satchel. He would read that at the end of the day. He exited the library and walked down the corridor. 6am. He still had 15 and a half hours left in the day. He listlessly strolled around like all the other scientists. He saw a store room so he went in and saw a packet of instant noodles. He smiled,

"This ought to be much better than those rations!" He took the packet and climbed over the crates until he was in a corner out of sight of whoever happened to walk in. He opened the pot and took out his flask of tea, pouring it over the pasta. It tasted of tea, but at least it got rid of the awful taste of ration. He froze when he heard someone enter.

"Huh?" The voice grunted "I could've sworn there was some noodles here!"

"Must have been one of those miserable scientists!" Another voice added

"Yeah, I'm gonna line 'em up and whoever has eaten my pasta will get my fist!" Growled the first voice as they marched out of the room.

"Oh no!" Shellington gasped "they'll surely smell pasta on my breath!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the sound of death

Later at 8am, the scientist were lined up in a room with two tables.

"Someone," a painted dog soldier snarled "has eaten my pasta, and I am sure it is one of you miserable lot!"

The painted dog proceeded to sniff the breaths of the scientists. Shellington tensed when the soldier reached him. For a second he considered pushing the painted dog out of the way and making a break for it, but he figured getting punched in the face was better than getting filled with bullets. He closed his eyes when the animal sniffed his breath, expecting to feel a paw striking his face, but instead he heard,

"Nope, this one's just been drinking tea." Then he moved on. Shellington almost broke down with nervous laughter. His heart was in his mouth and his legs were jelly, but he felt thankful that the smell of tea had overpowered the smell of noodles.

"And another thing," he paused and walked over to a thin gecko "it's time for your asking" the soldiers led the sweating lizard away.

"No! I will never spill!" The gecko squeaked

"That there is Gecky. He has been refusing to spill information for the last few months. He's as good as dead if he doesn't spill now, Shellington." Ardo whispered.

"We need to go and see what happens!" Shellington stated determinedly.

The two mammals were stood outside Warlock's room. They heard a muffled conversation,

"So, Gecky, are you ready to tell us what you know?" A gruff but soft voice asked

"No! Never!" Gecky's high pitched voice shouted "I will carry the company secrets to my grave!"

"All right, have it your way!" The voice retorted, then they heard a sickening shattering of bone, and the dying gasp of an innocent gecko who tried to keep those whom he loved safe.

Ardo and Shellington quickly jumped to the side with their snouts in a book as the door opened. A dingo soldier carried the blood-stained body out of the room. He stopped in front of the two scientists and lifted the body slightly. Gecky had a faraway look in his eyes, and his neck was snapped, the only things keeping his head on his body were his windpipe and oesophagus.

"That's what happens to those who don't spill." The dingo stated lowly as Shellington gagged while Ardo stayed stoic. The soldier shot them a final glance before striding off down the corridor, leaving an iron taste in the air.

"Poor Gecky. He was a kind one." Ardo whispered.

On his first day in this mad place, Shellington had seen and heard death itself, and he personally didn't fancy gazing into the dark eyes of nothingness until he felt sure of his time.

"Try to take your mind off it, old Shellington." Ardo put his arm around the otter "come and eat some lunch, it ought to distract you." Shellington let himself be led into the hall they'd stood in earlier. The two sat on a corner sofa at the table and Shellington half-heartedly ate his ration. He didn't want to, but he knew one thing:

He must survive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: first contact

It was 9.45 pm precisely and everyone was locked in their cells. It comforted Shellington to know that Ardo was in the cell next to him, they had a small window between them with cage bars in it. At least he had managed to make a friend in this living hell. Ardo was a sensible one, and had taught him about living in this place. He felt glad of knowing him.

No soldier paced in the corridor; they were guarding the top of the stairs, which at least gave the prisoners some privacy. Shellington pulled the book and his torch out of the bag. Peso had never told him he'd had a book published. He read through half of the book, enjoying every paragraph, every picture of Peso and his family. He put the book and torch back in his blue satchel and lay his head on the pillow.

"Ardo?" He whispered

"Yes?" Came the armadillo's voice from the other side of the wall

"Do you have a special somebody, back at home?" Shellington asked

"Hmm. She was a beautiful lioness called Leah." Ardo answered. "She had sand coloured fur and a personality to match a warm August day."

"Well, my special somebody was a boy penguin called Peso." Shellington sighed "I only admitted my feelings for him yesterday, when I was bought here."

"Huh. I had some idea you were a poof!" Ardo's gruff laughter resonated slightly. Shellington laughed with him.

"Anyway, goodnight mate. Tomorrow's a big day: 20% more boredom and nothingness than today." Ardo chuckled

"Goodnight." Shellington replied, falling asleep.

Shellington woke to the familiar sound of the ration tin being thrown into the cell and the door being opened. He yawned and put his white coat and suspenders on, and endured the rotten meat taste of the ration. Ardo sauntered into Shellington's cell, with a happy air about him.

"Why so happy?" Shellington asked "Has Warlock died?" They both laughed and Ardo smiled,

"No, you and I are going on computer duty today!" Ardo pulled Shellington onto his feet. "It's a welcome break, by rights you're supposed to study but most of us muck about!"

"So I can email Peso?" Shellington's look brightened up.

"Yep, if you have an email account."

The two sat at the computers, Ardo watching some videos on Youtube while Shellington logged into his email account. He found Peso's contact details and happily typed:

To: PesoPenguin

From: ShellingtonOtter

Subject: I'm okay!

Peso, my love! I am safe! I can't give away the details of my location for the sake of your safety, but I am fine! It's not very nice here, but I have made a friend, and armadillo called Ardo. He is very kind but stoic. I'm sure he would love to meet you, I have told him everything about you. How are you, how's the rest of the crew? I hope you are okay!

All my love and more,

Shellington xxx

Then he happily clicked send and looked some things up on the Internet. 20 minutes later he looked back on his account and found one message in his inbox. He clicked it and read:

To: ShellingtonOtter

From: PesoPenguin

Subject: RE: I'm okay!

Shellington, oh Shellington! Imagine my happiness in receiving your email! I am over the moon ten times over! I am so glad you're OK! Ardo sounds like a smashing friend! I hope you are there for each other all the time! The Octonauts and I are absolutely fine, and are all thrilled in hearing the news of your condition!

Love forevermore,

Peso xxx

Shellington turned to Ardo who, grinning, gave him a thumbs-up. He had made contact with his Peso, and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shellington's first asking

The rest of the week passed pretty much in the same way as the last few days, read, eat lunch, eat supper, read, talk, sleep and start again the next day.

On the night before his first asking, Shellington stroked a picture of young Peso in his diary with his paw, kissing it.

"Ardo, I'm nervous." Shellington confessed

"Don't be, as long as you spill everything, they won't hurt you. You don't want to end up like poor Gecky." The armadillo replied.

Shellington shuddered at the memory. That night, he had nightmares about the poor torn gecko, going through such torture every week for three months.

The next morning, he ate his ration and was led away by a soldier. Ardo put a claw on the otter's shoulder.

"Good luck, me old son." Ardo reminded "remember, tell him everything you know."

"This is it." Shellington thought to himself as they strode down the long corridor towards Warlock's office. "I need to keep it shut. Mum's the word."

The soldier knocked on the door and a voice said,

"Come in!"

The soldier opened the door and pushed Shellington in. Warlock the wolf himself was sitting at a desk. He didn't look like someone who'd torture poor, innocent animals. His grey coat was tidily groomed and his clothes freshly cleaned. He gave Shellington a smile and motioned for him to sit down.

"Hello, Shellington" the wolf smiled "so this is your first asking. What is your occupation?

Shellington frowned. Warlock was trying to give him a false sense of security, trying to make him spill.

"I will never tell!" Shellington growled. Warlock didn't seem irritated in the slightest. Instead, he rose from his seat and circled the otter a few times, telling him,

"Well, it seems you don't spill. Perhaps I shall have to be a little more persuasive." And Shellington got punched in the back of the head, getting knocked out.

He woke up in a blood-stained room. His legs were tied to the floor and his arms tied to the ceiling. The otter felt blood running from the back of his head. He spat and growled at Warlock, who stood in front of him with steel knuckles on his paws.

"Now let me teach you a little lesson on how to behave in next week's asking." The wolf declared, punching Shellington repeatedly. Shellington felt more pain with every punch. He felt blood splashing across his fur. The pain was excruciating, he wanted nothing more than it to stop. Finally he felt himself hanging onto consciousness by a thread. He was released and he flopped to the floor, unable to move. A dingo soldier carried him back to his cell, where Ardo was waiting. He put Shellington onto his bed and Ardo ran over. Shellington managed to roll his eyes over to the armadillo

"You fool," Ardo whispered "why didn't you spill?"

"My friends..." Shellington mumbled "not safe..."

"Oh, get some sleep you crazy old otter." Ardo muttered good-heartedly. He stroked the otter's head until he fell asleep.

Shellington woke up to Ardo sitting by his bed.

"Aaugh.." He groaned "what time is it?"

Ardo looked into Shellington's eyes

"It's 3.30 pm" the armadillo informed him. They sat in silence for a moment until Ardo flung his arms around the otter.

"Shellington, I thought they'd killed you!"

"No, they couldn't kill me if they tried." Shellington smiled "How was I when I got here?"

"You were a bit delusional. You said something about that your friends wouldn't be safe if you spilled to Warlock."

Shellington reached over to the fresh tin of ration that lay on his bedside table. He ate it slowly.

"I understand you." Ardo finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ardo's final asking

It took Shellington a few more days to get back on his feet. By that time, it was time for Ardo's next asking.

"I remembered what you said Shellington." Ardo stated "I can't risk anyone else getting hurt."

Shellington followed Ardo to the office.

"Ah, hello Ardo." Warlock greeted "any more information to give us?"

"My friend told me, with your information, more and more animals are getting hurt!" Shellington heard the sound of a blow landing. Warlock carried Ardo out of his office and into a room nearby, the same room that Shellington had been in. The otter watched Ardo getting tied up. Warlock got out a Stanley knife and slit a grove from Ardo's throat to the bottom of his abdomen. Ardo made an unnatural noise of pain. Shellington gagged as he saw the blood pouring from Ardo's wound. Warlock cursed loudly at him and struck him twice, then ordered a dingo to carry him off.

Ardo was put on his bed. Shellington stayed by Ardo's bedside. He could see his lungs filling and emptying of air, his heart beating and his stomach quivering. He held Ardo's claw and whispered in his ear:

"You were here for me, Ardo. So I will be here for you."

Ardo woke up the next day, but didn't seem any better.

"Shellington." He rasped, turning his head "there's nothing left for me, there's no medics here, I'll likely die of infection or something."

"No!" Declared Shellington "I won't let you die!"

"Shellington, there's... Nothing... Please... Survive for me..." Ardo breathed then his head fell lifeless onto the pillow. Shellington sat there in silence. After about five minutes he broke down in tears.

"Why!" He sobbed "you were my friend! You died so suddenly! May Heaven preserve you!" After a few hours he dragged himself away. he knew now that he must hold on for the sake of everyone's safety.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Desperate measures

Three years passed before Shellington's final asking. He was the scientist who had lived the longest in this place of death. He was once again hanging in the blood room, ready to get tortured. Warlock took out a carving knife and sunk it deep into Shellington's chest. He yelled in pain, but he still didn't spill. Warlock dragged the knife slowly down Shellington's abdomen in the shape of an S, every moment bought more pain for Shellington. He was crying and spitting blood once Warlock had finished. Warlock looked mildly impressed that Shellington had managed to survive. He was dragged back to his cell, blood trailing behind him. He was flung onto his now-bloodstained sheets. He was unconscious for two days.

Shellington woke to an excruciating pain in his abdomen. Several ration tins littered his bedside table. He reached for the radio and a screwdriver. He needed to get out of here now if he was to survive. He hacked the radio's wiring until he came across the Octopod radio.

"Shellington to Octopod."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shellington comes home

Barnacles was walking through the Octopod. It had been three years since Shellington had been taken by the Soviets. The Octonauts were still suffering deeply from the loss. He went into the HQ and sat down at a computer. Shellington hadn't sent Peso any more emails. Everyone was beginning to doubt his existence. The polar bear jumped a little when he heard some crackling coming from the radio.

"Octonauts to the HQ!" He gathered the Octonauts in the headquarters.

"An unidentified radio is trying to make contact!" The radio crackled again, then they heard a voice, loud and clear:

"Shellington to Octopod."

"Shellington!" Barnacles rushed to the radio "Shellington, can you hear me?"

"Crystal, captain!" Shellington sounded happy and relieved

"You're still alive! Where are you?" Barnacles asked

"I'm in a Soviet laboratory. But at the end of today, I'll be back in the Octopod."

"Shellington, my love!" Peso dashed to the radio.

"Peso! How I've missed your sweet voice! Captain, if it's OK, can Peso come and pick me up in the GUP-E?" Shellington asked

"Yes, of course." Barnacles permitted. "You'll need to gather your things. Leave in ten minutes."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" And with that, Shellington turned the radio off.

Shellington hastily started packing his things. He got out a coin. He sat on his blood stained sheets and tossed it in the air, catching it. He waited until he saw a soldier and he rolled the coin out of the cell. The soldier put his gun down and walked after the money. Shellington picked up the assault rifle and aimed it at the painted hunting dog's head. He pulled the trigger and smiled in sweet satisfaction as blood spurted from the canine's head as he perished. He ran down the hall and up the stairs, shooting anyone who dared oppose him, soldier or scientist.

The sounds of footsteps and gunshots were resonant through the halls. Shellington burst out of a first-floor side door onto a balcony, fresh air hitting him for the first time in three years. He put some camouflage paint on his face that he had taken from a soldier and jumped down from the platform. He grunted as his feet hit the ground and he dashed off into the distance


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the journey home

Shellington ran towards a manhole and jumped down into it. He literally hit the ground running, dashing through the sewers as if his life depended on it, which it did. He heard footsteps behind him splashing and echoing through the tunnel. He came to the edge of the sewer, and it opened into a sheer drop into a river a few hundred feet below. He twisted around and saw an entire unit of soldiers pointing their guns at him and Warlock himself at the front.

"Shall we kill him, sir?" A dingo soldier asked

"No, no. That's no way to treat a scientist!" Warlock put his paw on the dingo's gun and pushed it down. Shellington put his rifle up and tried to shoot the wolf, but he had run out of bullets.

"Now Shellington, I will give you one last chance to spill, and we will take you home and forget this ever happened." Warlock reasoned.

"Never!" Shellington spat. As he said this, twenty or thirty guns fired at once and Shellington felt himself falling back, as he looked up he saw Warlock's face glaring over the edge. He blacked out as soon as he hit the water.

Twenty minutes later, Shellington hit a shore. He woke and checked his compass: he was going due south and he was close to the sea. He picked himself up and, ignoring his pain, ran through the forest, grinning widely as he reached the beach and cried out in joy as he saw the GUP-E on the shore. Peso leapt out of the cockpit and Shellington scooped him off his feet and kissed him.

"I love you." Shellington whispered.

"I love you too." Peso replied.

Shellington was sitting on the floor of the GUP-E, which was on auto-pilot to go to the Octopod. Peso was crouched next to him putting stitches in his chest wound.

"So, he asked me what I did for a living." Shellington finished his explanation of his life at the science lab.

"We don't even do it for a living." Peso chuckled.

When they got back to the Octopod, everyone was there to welcome him. They all partied through the night and ate foods that Shellington hadn't ate for years. He felt a weight lifting from him. He had survived being a Soviet prisoner, and he felt now that life couldn't be better and that he had succeeded in keeping his crew mates' location a secret.

Oh, how wrong he was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Goodnight

It had been half a year since Shellington came back to the Octopod and life was going on as normal; there was no evidence that Shellington had even left the Octopod, let alone been absent for the past three years. Shellington was checking a new species of fish that Barnacles and Kwazii had found during an expedition of the coral reef that Shellington had visited on that fateful morning. Fortunately, they had come back without any run-ins with the Soviets.

Suddenly, the Octo-alert sounded, but instead of the usual call to the HQ, Barnacles announced:

"Octonauts, stay where you are and don't move!" Then came a crash and a sickening squeal. Peso suddenly came in with many bullet wounds.

"Shellington! It's the Soviets!" He gasped. Shellington sat on the floor and pulled Peso onto his lap. They sat there in deathly silence. Suddenly the door was kicked open by Warlock. Peso shrieked and Shellington clung him close.

"Ah, there you are, Shellington!" Warlock sneered. "There is nowhere left for you and your little boyfriend to run!" He put his machine gun up and aimed at Shellington's head. Shellington roared and wrestled with Warlock, prising the gun out of his hands. Shellington pumped Warlock full of bullets, a sick combination of both of their screams flying through the air. He stood there panting for a few seconds. He sat on the floor again, clinging the near-dead penguin to his chest.

Shellington felt Peso's last breaths and his heartbeat against his chest. Then his Peso - his beautiful Peso - died in his arms. Shellington felt a lone tear roll down his furry face as he kissed his beloved on the forehead

"Goodnight Peso, sleep well."


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue: what happened next

"And then what?" Asks the curious reader who has faithfully followed Shellington through his horrible life in the science lab and his tragic loss back in the Octopod. There is not much to explain: the Octonauts, barring Shellington, were all dead. Shellington resorted to life back on land, constantly having flashbacks of dead bodies and Warlock- that evil wolf- who tore his life apart. He fell back onto drink and drugs and died young, five years after the end of this story. He never smiled again and never felt any sort of affection towards anyone. No-one bothered to look into his eyes and see the pain and suffering behind the dull orbs. Such was his short and tragic life. The life of a Soviet prisoner.


End file.
